naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuru Kira
Izuru Kira 'is the lieutenant of the Third Squad in the Gotei 13. His current captain is Rojuro Otoribashi and his former captain was Gin Ichimaru. Information Box Appearance Izuru has blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes and the 3rd Division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Kido Expert - He has great talent for Kido, even back at the Shinigami Academy, and he is often seen applying Kido spells during fights. He is even skilled enough to use a level 58 destructive spell and a level 73 binding spell without the incantation and with relative ease, as well as being proficient in healing Kido due to his time spent as a member of the Fourth Squad. It was noted by Hisagi that Izuru was once part of the Fourth Squad, and therefore, knows healing-type Kido and techniques. Though he is considerably out of practice, he is still shown able to quickly determine a person's ailments from a single glance, as shown from his quick analysis of Rangiku's and Momo's condition after they fell against Ayon and heal the otherwise fatal injuries. He has a number of medical supplies that he carries with him (like the paralyzing agent he used on Yumichika), supposedly from his time in the Fourth Squad. *Expert Swordsman - Izuru is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakuto. Mixing his mastery of his sword's unique shape with the special ability it has, he is coldly proficient during its use and application. *Shunpo Practitioner *Healer *Expert Tactician - He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising methods which take advantage of his Zanpakuto's special ability, even in situations when the odds are against him. *High Spiritual Power - As a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Izuru boasts a high level of spiritual energy. His reiatsu is blue. Zanpakuto Wabisuke (''The Wretched One) - Wabisuke is very simple and plain in design. Its normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an omega design on the top and bottom half. *Shikai - Its' Shikai command is "'''Raise your Head". When activated, the blade loses its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end, Wabisuke's blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside. Shikai Special Ability - In this form, Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. For example, the first strike on an opponent wielding a 10 lb sword doubles the opposing sword's weight to 20 lbs. If Izuru strikes the sword a second time, the weight of the sword doubles to 40 lbs. Izuru can continue doubling the weight of his opponent's sword indefinitely. After about eight or nine strikes, most opponents would be unable to lift their swords and are brought down to their knees by the weight of their own weapon. Though the potential of this ability is limitless, a small number of strikes to an opponent's blade is usually all that is needed to render them immobile. Its ability makes it look like he is forcing his opponents to bow their heads in apology for a past decision since it brings his opponents to their knees before him. With them immobile, the hook end of his blade can now show its gruesome function: Izuru can decapitate a fallen opponent by holding the square hook beneath his opponent's neck and lifting, like a reverse guillotine. Equipment *Explosive Bands *Senten List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen *Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi *Bakudo #39: Enkosen *Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku *Bakudo #73: Tozansho *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #58: Tenran *Wabisuke Combo *Wabisuke Finale *Wabisuke Pull *Wabisuke Slash Relationships Friends/Allies *Shuhei Hisagi (Best friend and partner-in-combat) *Rojuro Otoribashi (Captain) *Renji Abarai (Classmate) *Momo Hinamori (Classmate) *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rangiku Matsumoto (Close friend) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Riku Togakushi *Taketsuna Gori *Asuka Katakura Enemies/Rivals *Gin Ichimaru (Former Captain) *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Arrancars **Abirama Redder *The Espada *Shusuke Amagai (Former Captain) *Makoto Kibune Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Third Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Heroes Alliance